<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Nights by liveinink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515935">Quiet Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink'>liveinink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahariel asks about what Morrigan's reading, and gets an unexpected answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re still reading the fake grimoire?”</p><p>	Morrigan lifted her gaze from the pages in front of her, to Idrina. Idrina was laying comfortably beside her, her head resting against Morrigan’s side.</p><p>	“I would have thought you’d spend all your free time with the real one.”</p><p>	Morrigan returned her gaze to her reading, flipping a page.</p><p>	“There is still some value in what is written here.” </p><p>	Idrina shifted to better see Morrigan’s face, though there was not a great deal to be learned from her impassive expression.  </p><p>	“Like what?”</p><p>	“Full of questions, are you?”</p><p>	“Always, according to you.”</p><p>	Idrina could tell that Morrigan was trying to hide her smile, but Idrina saw. She always saw. She felt that Morrigan had mostly given up trying to hide her fondness for Idrina, but old habits die hard, and there were still moments Idrina could tell she was holding back.</p><p>	Morrigan continued the conversation without looking away from the book.</p><p>	“Apart from the very useful information of Flemeth’s plans for me, this tome also contains some other interesting facts pertaining to Flemeth’s life, and mine.”</p><p>	Idrina waited a moment, before prompting further.</p><p>	“Such as?”</p><p>	Morrigan hesitated.</p><p>	“Such as the confirmation that, if this book can be believed, I am in fact Flemeth’s child by blood. And the vague identity of my father.”</p><p>	“Oh.” Idrina said. “What does it say?”</p><p>	“That he was a Dalish man whose clan was traveling through the Wilds. It says no more than that.”</p><p>	“He was Dalish?”</p><p>	“Indeed. It would seems Flemeth strayed from her rumored regular practice of stealing away Chasind men.”</p><p>	“You’re Dalish!” Idrina hopped up on her knees.</p><p>	“Only by blood.” Morrigan replied. “I’ve not been a part of the culture at any point in my life.”</p><p>	“I could teach you, if you like.”</p><p>	Morrigan lowered the book and looked Idrina in the eyes for the first time in this conversation. She hesitated before speaking.</p><p>	“I’ve no intention of seeking out my father or his clan. I don’t need to find a family.”</p><p>	“You don’t have to go looking.” Idrina said. “I can still teach you about Dalish culture. If you want to learn.”</p><p>	Morrigan gaze wavered away from Idrina’s. </p><p>	“I suppose it could not hurt to learn.”</p><p>	Idrina smiled warmly, her eyes soft. </p><p>	“We don’t have to start tonight. Just know you can ask me anytime.”</p><p>	“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>	They were comfortable in the silence for a moment.</p><p>	“We should probably get some sleep.” Idrina finally said. “We still have a Blight to end and a nation to unify.”</p><p>	Morrigan closed the book with a just a moment’s reluctance.</p><p>	“Of course, it is getting late.”</p><p>	The pair laid down to rest in the tent they now shared. Morrigan settled into Idrina’s embrace, and it still warmed Idrina’s heart. The trust Morrigan showed in her now, the comfort. </p><p>	“Idrina?”</p><p>	Idrina opened her eyes. </p><p>	“Yes?”</p><p>	She could sense Morrigan’s hesitance.</p><p>	“Tell me something about the Dalish.”</p><p>	Idrina hadn’t expected to hear that, but warmth filled her heart all the same. She gently kissed Morrigan’s shoulder.</p><p>	“Of course. I’ll tell you a story about Mythal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>